Its not fine
by Ssalram
Summary: ketika batas dari sebuah garis akhir telah di dobrak dan dilewati, ketika hal itu mengalahkan yang lain dimana hanya mencapai garis akhir itu, berbeda dengan nya yang kuat untuk mendobrak garis akhir yang telah ditentukan /shineejonghyun/exomember/dontangryjustaplot/oneshoot


Story title : Its not fine

Disclaimer : Sm except plot

pair : Exo

for ma beloved Jonghyun (rip)

.

.

.

Exo dorm

Jadwal padat, kelelahan namun tidak dapat melepaskan apa yang mereka rasakan.

"Apa, iya.. eomma aku juga merindukan mu, aku hampir mencapai batas ku eomma, iya aku akan bertahan untuk mu, aku mencintaimu eomma" Baekhyun yang terlihat benar benar kelelahan.

memilih duduk di sofa kesayangan nya dan bersandar dengan keluhan yang tertanam di kepala mungil nya.

"Hei, ada apa hmm, ini minuman untuk mu" ucap Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun duduk dan memilih untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol ah.Aku hampir mencapai batas ku Chan, aku lelah dengan semua permainan agensi, cih,menyedihkan sebegitu sulit nya kah menjadi penyanyi yang mencintai musik" Lirih Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah kita semua tau, batas kita sudah ditetapkan Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol.

Suho pun masuk ke ruang utama di dorm exo dan berkata.

"Jadi tetaplah dibawah batas itu, Baekhyun-ah, depresi akan batas kehidupan bukan suatu hal yang mudah" Ucap Suho bijak.

Sehun pun menyahut.

"Ya, aku pun sangat ingin menyerah, betapa menyedihkan nya suara ku seperti yang mereka katakan"

"Itu tidak benar Sehun-ah" kata Xiumin halus.

"Aku sekarang mengerti mengapa Hyung dan magnae kita keluar" Ucap Chen acuh tak acuh.

mereka terdiam, Ya semua ini sudah berlebihan, tidak mengherankan mereka keluar.

mereka sudah mencapai batas mereka.

tidak boleh berkata kasar, memperlakukan seseorang layaknya bangsawan, bersikap adil, ramah dan menyenangkan.

memikirkan itu membuat Kai frustasi.

"Damn, aku hidup untuk diriku, mengapa aku harus memenuhi permintaan mereka" Ucap Kai sedih.

"Kita bukan seseorang yang sempurna" lirih D.O

"Aku bisa gila jika menjadi Lay hyung" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukan nya, aku merindukan Lay hyung" ucap Sehun.

"Kami juga Sehun, kami juga.. bahkan kita tahu bahwa kita merindukan Lay hyung dengan harapan membawa tiga orang itu kembali" Ucap Suho getir.

memilih diam sebelum kegilaan menyerangnya Baekhyun mencoba membuka handphone nya.

satu satu nya orang yang hampir mencapai batas itu hanya Baekhyun. ya dia benar benar nyaris diposisi seperti "mereka" atas kejadian penuh tipuan SM dan rencana kencan sialan itu.

tahun yang tak terlupakan tentu nya, Baekhyun bahkan tidak makan tiga hari Karena takut akan bibir nya yang kotor dan ia merasa hina karena nya.

saat keadaan hening, Suho pun bergegas keluar untuk menjawab panggilan.

disaat yang bersamaan notifikasi email dari agency nya datang dengan segera ia baca.

tentang kakak nya, Jonghyun hyung nya.

kali ini bukan tentang skandal nya, ia bukan pembuat skandal Jonghyun terlalu mulia untuk itu.

bukan pula tentang prestasi dan penghargaan mengagumkan nya

kali ini tentang sesuatu yang lain.

Suho pun datang tak lama dengan terengah engah.

"Hyung, ini tidak benar ,bukan?" kata Baekhyun merana dan berlinang.

Anggota lain melihat kebingungan dan langsung melihat apa yang terjadi lewat handphone mereka.

kaku, menengang itulah yang mereka rasakan.

mendongak ke arah Suho meminta penjelasan.

"Ini tidak bercanda, Jong- hhhyun ki- kita Hyunngg hiks yang membantu kita telah ti- tiada" Ucap Suho menyesali suara nya yang semakin terlihat makin menyedihkan.

aura di ruangan kosong, hampa.

email notifikasi dari agency mereka sudah menjelaskan semua nya, ratu dari mereka sudah mengirim titah pada bidak bidak catur yang lain, yang masih selamat.

"Hahaha, hiks hiks, setidak nya dd iiaa su- sudah mencapai batas nya" Ucap Sehun dan segera membentuk lingkaran dengan member lain.

mencoba memberi kekuatan dengan saling memeluk dan menenangkan.

"Setidak nya Jonghyun sudah mencapai batas akhir nya,ku harap dia tenang disana" Ucap Chanyeol mencoba kuat.

Baekhyun yang berada di pelukan nya pun menggeleng.

"Tidak Yeol, dia tidak mencapai batas akhir nya, dia.."

"Telah mendobrak dan melewati batas garis akhir yang ada" ucap Baekhyun tertahan dan lirih.

dan tinggalah Exo member yang menangis hebat bersama dengan senyuman kecil di sudut bibir mereka.

Ya Jonghyun sudah mencapai batas akhir nya dan mendobrak segala halangan yang ada.

Ia sudah tenang disana

Ia adalah salah satu composer dan lead vocal terbaik yang ada

Dan satu satu nya yang ia dan idol lain butuhkan adalah **_ketenangan_**

Dan ia telah mendapat kan nya.

Cahaya kami.. jangan lah sekali kali mematikan cahaya tersisa dihati mu untuk hati kami.

we always love you Jonghyun

.

.

.

 **END**

Plot ini gak ada maksud apa apa ya jangan dibawa marah

aku shook dan sedih jadi badmood parah

guys ini cuma feel ku ke Jonghyun shinee aku kaget barusan beli keran. temen langsung chat sehabis balik pake caps lock jebol. its okay yang bilang ini gak nyampe feel nya

Jonghyun aa, aku bukan shawol dan gak biasin dia tapi tetep nyesek dan sedih kehilangan idol keren kaya dia.

Sm artist, Sm family we lost one people that so talented.

Ngedenger Jonghyun meninggal keget, ibu nya shinee, belum konser ot5 setelah kasus onew, bikin janji mau tampil berlima but.. rencana allah itu ada guys.

strong for shawol and shinee

we are exol will always beside you.


End file.
